


Heart Rate

by Tortuousphoenix



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortuousphoenix/pseuds/Tortuousphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Maggie one-shot following Jim's help with her panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Rate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all characters belong to Aaron Sorkin
> 
> AN: Thanks to whiskyinmind for the beta.

Maggie’s heart skipped a beat as she watched Jim head back into the office. It finally hit her, for the first time she knew that she was in love with him. They’d flirted and laughed and she’d known she liked him, but in that moment it was suddenly so clear that she had fallen head over heels in love with him.

She scrambled for a second as she remembered her phone sitting on the ground beside her.

“Are you still there?” she asked quickly, hoping her roommate hadn’t hung up. She’d been talking about Jim for months, ‘an infatuation,’ Lisa had called it and Maggie was hoping beyond all hope that Lisa had heard their conversation and could tell her if she was crazy.

“Was that him?” Lisa asked.

“Yeah, that was him,” she answered quietly.

“Wow, if he’s as cute as he sounds then I’ll have him if you don’t want him!”

“Jesus, Lisa,” Maggie groaned, “I have Don.”

“But that doesn’t mean you don’t want him though right?”

“I dunno,” Maggie confessed, “he’s just so… so… so…”

“Yummy?” Lisa helped her out.

“I don’t know if that is the word I was looking for. It’s just that no-one has ever taken care of me like that during a panic attack. I know you try,” she added quickly before Lisa could object. “But making me laugh isn’t always the best way to do it,” she silently hoped not to have hurt her best friend’s feelings. “But my parents don’t get it and Don thinks it’s easier to leave me alone, but Jim just knew what to say,” she finished.

“That’s because he’s your soul mate,” Lisa interjected.

“Come on Lise,” Maggie laughed, “you don’t believe in soul mates.”

“Not for someone like me,” she mocked, “but for a normal, apple pie person like you then yeah, I think you can have one soul mate and you found yours!”

“I’m WITH Don!” Maggie reminded her again with a groan.

“Don is an ass who is only useful to fix our air-con when the super refuses to help!”

“He’s not an ass!”

“Whatever you say honey, you keep telling yourself that!”

“I could _hear_ you rolling your eyes just then.”

“Oh please, who gives a damn?” Lisa laughed again.

“I need to get back to work Lise,” Maggie said, trying again to stand up and for the first time in about twenty minutes she managed it without feeling dizzy.

“Fine, but let me ask you one quick thing first okay?”

“Alright, one thing, then work.”

“When he took your pulse, did it speed up just a little when he touched you?”

“LISA!” Maggie yelled into the phone, “of course not! I have a boyfriend!”

“Fine, fine.” Maggie could almost hear her smirking down the phone “You keep telling yourself that and I’ll see you at home tonight.”

“Bye Lise.”

“See you later sweetie.”

Maggie hung up the phone, but rather than heading back inside she walked over to stand by the railing and stared out at the city. She’d never admit it to anyone, but she knew her pulse did go up when he touched her.


End file.
